dias en mobius
by dark tails3
Summary: cream, charmy, amy, rouge y demas comienzan un nuevo año escolar pero se hacerca uan rival para cream; una amiga de la infancia de charmy, para rouge le llega el amor; un misterioso estudiante que se acabo de cambaior a su escuela, que pasara?
1. el comienzo

notas del fic: la edad de los personajes esta cambiada no es la edad oficial ya que estaba buscando como hacer este fic de vida diaria y vida escolar pero con todos los personajes asi que cambie algunas edades para que los personajes puedan estar en el mismo colegio/escuela/instituto ( como quieran llamarle) y aqui les pongo las edades; la edad de vanilla la puse asi para que pudiera checar con la edad de cream y ademas por que tengo pensado que eso tenga algo que ver con el fic

los personajes tienen estas edades:

cream, charmy y marine: 13

tails: 14

amy: 15

sonic, shadow, knuckles, rouge, sonia y manic: 17

blaze y tikal: 16

vector: 30

espio: 19

vanilla: 30

pump it up es de andamiro.

Dias en mobius

cream, tails, charmy y amy se encontraban de camino a su escuela mientras platicaban….

y bien charmy ¿como tas? -le pregunto cream a charmy mientras iban caminando con su mochila a su espalda- no has dicho nada en todo este camino -dijo cream con un poco de curiosidad-

bueno esque… pues-charmy rodaba sus ojos como si se le estuviera ocurriendo algo- ya saben que hoy es el primer día de clases...

si y ¿que hay con eso?- pregunto tails con curiosidad-

no me digas que no llevas la tarea- dijo acusatoriamente mientras le dirigia una mirada molesta- sabes como se pone vector cuando no la llevas- dijo amy cruzada de brazos-

emmm ese es espio- dijo charmy mientras seguia caminando felizmente-

¡oh! ¡Cierto! mientras vector se la pasa escuchando musica- amy recordo una escena donde espio tenia un delantal y estaba saliendo de la cocina con una hoja en mano "¡charmy! ¿Que son estas calificaciones?" mientras que vector estaba escuchando musica en el sofa

sip y es por eso que no me regañan feo jojojo-charmy coloco sus manos en su cintura de manera altiva-

ay charmito-cream coloco su mano derecha en la boca y rio un poco- jiji- cream reía mientras pateaba una lata cuando se equivoco y la lata le callo a una murciélago en la cabeza

Cream: upsi -cream se escondio detras de amy con miedo a que rouge la viera-

rouge…. ¿Estas bien?...- amy se acerco a rouge con algo de curiosidad ya que a la murcielaga se le veia algo decaida-

si... no hay problema… - rouge dio un gran suspiro mientras dibujaba algo en una libreta-

¿que dibujas rouge?- amy se acerco hacia una banca en la que estaba sentada rouge y se sento junto a ella y observo los dibujos de esta-

¿eh?.. no es nada…. Vengan ya entremos a la escuela…- rouge cerro su libreta y se levanto de la banca y empezo a caminar-

esta bien….- amy se levanto y empezo a ponerse pensativa-

Amy sabia que algo estaba mal… ¿pero que? ¡amy tenia q averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste!

_¡____este es un trabajo para amy! ¡La súper espía y detective! Y su fiel acompañante: ¡cream!_

¡ven cream tenemos trabajo!- dijo amy con una expresion de determinacion y salio caminando rapido junto a cream-

¡ah! ya entiendo ¡ahí voy!- dijo amy mientras caminaban por la escuela que era enorme, la entrada era un arco de piedra azul y habia dos edificios enormes de forma semi circular, uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda y al fondo se podia ver otro edificio igualmente grande si lo vieramos desde arriba se formaria una imagen de un huevo, luego atras del edificio del fondo en una gran colina se alzaba otro edificio que junto a el parecia ser la oficina principal-

¡oh! ¿Ya te fijaste que hay una nueva chica en la escuela?- pregunto amy mientras cruzaban el arco de piedra-

¡si! y ¡parece que es de mi edad!- dijo cream muy alegre-

¿hay dos? yo me referia a la que esta alla- amy señalo a una gata que estaba haciendo un espectaculo de fuego-

y ¡alla otra!- cream señalo a una mapache que estaba caminando por el patio de la escuela-

¿que pasa alla?- charmy fue hacia donde estaba la gata para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo

Charmy se acerco y batallo acercarse hasta el frente por que había mucha gente en ese punto...

Cuando voló vio a una chica gata haciendo malabares con una bolas de fuego…. Y se paro enfrente de ella

¡genial!- grito charmy mientras aplaudia muy fuerte-

La chica volteo y vio a ese niño que le estaba aplaudiendo sin parar… la chica de pronto se bajo de ahí y se llevo al niño a un cuarto entre los pasillos de la escuela y le dijo: "oye necesito que me ayudes…"

¿yo? ¡¿Ayudarte?! si tu fuiste la que me rapto sin ningún aviso -dijo charmy mientras se preparaba para gritar-

La chica se puso la mano en su cara en muestra de frustración…. Mira, necesito alguien que me ayude en este colegio a salir de todas estas personasy encontrar mi salón por que ya me canse de dar demostraciones de mis habilidades de fuego entonces? Me ayudas o no?- dijo la chica gata con prisa-

¡esta bien! ¡te ayudo!- dicho esto, charmy y la chica gata se fueron de ahi a escondidas en busca del salon de ella-

me llamo blaze la gata- dijo blaze mientras seguian caminando por los pasillo de la escuela-

y yo ¡charmy beeeeeeeeee! o solamente bee- dijo charmy mientras volaba alrededor de blaze.

eh… esta bien- blaze lo miro raro y despues siguieron caminando-

Mientras tanto cream y amy buscaban su salón de clases….

amy, ¿cual es tu salón?- cream pregunto a amy mientras caminaban por los pasillo del edificio de la izquierda-

no se... aquí dice que el 201 del edificio de la seccion de secundaria ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto mientras veia que cream tenia en sus manos un papelito con un numero-

el mio es el salon 301 en la seccion de secundaria- dijo cream mientras seguian caminando en busca de su salon-

ok, mira cream- le susurra algo en la oreja parecia que le estaba diciendo algo asi como un plan pero… ¿para que?

¡ah! ya entendí entonces nos vemos en el recreo- como se acercaban a unas escaleras se quedaron un ratito detenidas-

muy bien, yo me voy a mi salon, nos vemos en el recreo- cuando dijo esto, cream subio las escaleras

ok, cuidate y ¡disfruta de tu primer dia de escuela! yo tambien me tengo que ir se supone que el mio esta subiendo las escaleras arribita del tuyo - dijo amy señalando las escaleras-

oki nos vemos, ¡tu tambien disfruta tu primer dia de escuela amy!- cream empezo a subir las escaleras y amy empezo a caminar-


	2. el equipo de investigacion de amy!

Después de clases cream y amy se vieron en el patio de recreo amy se veía un poco nerviosa y cream también ¿que estará pasando?

¡no puede ser amy!-cream vio a amy que estaba sentada en una de las mesas que estaban en lac afeteria y al verla corrio hacia ella-

¡lo se!- dijo amy molesta-

¿que te paso a ti amy?- pregunto cream con curiosidad-

a mi me castigaron por que... me dormí en clase ¡pensando en sonic! y a ti que te paso cream?- pregunto amy con curiosidad-

¡ah! ¡pues!-haciendo movimientos con sus dedos en señal de nervios- pues… esque te acuerdas de la chica nueva que entro? Esa niña mapache…- la voz de cream parecia triste-

¿eh? ¡ah! si, ¿que tiene?- las dos se sentaron en la sillas de la mesa -

pues lo q paso fue….-cream empezo a contar lo que habia pasado tiempo despues de entrar a su salon-

*Flash back*

Cream entro muy alegre al salón cuando vio a charmy sentado jugando con su goma de borrar y se acerco para platicar…..

¡hola charmy! ¿como estas?- pregunto muy animada-

¿eh? ¡ah! ¡cream! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?- pregunto charmy haciendose el distraido-

emm ¿hace unos minutos?- le contesto cream muy feliz-

¡ah! si- charmy se rio y luegomiro a los ojos a cream-

Cream: y ¿que hiciste hace rato? ¿Nos dejaron entrar al salón un poco más tarde de lo normal verdad charmy? o.o

si, oye lo que paso esque hace rato le mostré a una nueva el colegio y la lleve hasta su salón- respondio charmy feliz-

¿una nueva?- pregunto cream con un tono de curiosidad-

¡si! ¡era una gata! Y se llama blaze, ¡es piroqui-algo!- charmy se veia muy animado por lo que le estaba contando a cream puesto que nunca habai visto a alguien manejar el fuego-

¡ajas! ¡Wiiiii suena divertido!- cream daba saltitos de alegria-

¿que pasa cream?-pregunto charmy al ver la reaccion tan alegre de cream-

esque nunca había visto a un gato- mientras decía esto cream daba saltitos enfrente de charmy-

¿quien es tu amiguilla Charmy? ¡Se ve que es buena onda!- una mapache se acercaba del otro lado del pupitre de charmy y se recargo en el con sus brazos-

Cream deja de dar saltitos y se voltea y ve a la chica mapache que vio en la entrada….

¿que charmy no me recuerdas? ¿A tu capitana? ¿acaso se te olvido los días que pasamos juntos jugando en la sección de juegos?- decia la chica mapache con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-

¿eh? ¿quien eres tu? Y ¿como es que conoces a charmito?- cream se veia algo preocupada pues nunca habai conocido a nadie que conociera primero a charmy-

charmito... pfft- la chica mapache se aguantaba la risa- dirigiéndose hacia charmy- ¿ahora así te dicen?- le pregunto a charmy que estaba con un rostro nervioso-

emm… bueno…..- charmy no sabia que contestar

¿quien es ella?...- cream estaba algo triste porque vio que charmy se estaba llevando muy bien con la chica nueva-

¿eh?-dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a charmy- ¿no le has dicho que iba a venir ahora al colegio charmy?- dijo la mapache mientras le hacia una sonrisa nerviosa a cream-

emmm bueno… marine… emm- charmy empezo a titubear- cream ella es marine… es una mapache y si.. se va a quedar con nosotros este año escolar- charmy comento mientras marine le sonreia a cream-

y… ¿ustedes ya se conocían?...-preguntando con un tono de preocupada-

¡ah! ¡si! jeje la conocí desde maternal hasta acabar kinder, somos amigos de la infancia, en lugar de dormir, nos íbamos a los juegos que estaban afuera del salon ¡jajaja! ¡Era bien divertido!- el rostro de charmy se veia muy contento mientras veia el rostro de marine-

si... y que una vez nos regañaron por eso... ¡pero luego jugamos fut bol!- marine tambien sonreia mucho-

¡sii, era muy divertido- dijo charmy muy contento-

¡ahora estamos juntos de nuevo charmy!-lo abraza y charmy se sonroja un poco-

En la cabeza de cream daba vueltas la palabra que marine había dicho: " ahora estamos juntos de nuevo charmy" y el abrazo que le dio marine a charmy eso le dolió a cream y se empezó a alejar…

**fin del flash back**

oh.. es eso.. - amy puso una cara triste y abrazo a cream- ya tranquila cream n.n ¡cream, mira ahí esta rouge! veamos por que esta tan desanimada!- amy vio a rouge que estaba recargada en la entrada de la cafeteria y agarro de la mano a cream y se la llevo- no a peleado con knuckles... eso es raro- amy saco una libretita y apunto varias cosas y cream tambien saco una libretita-

¡ok!- cream empezo a escribir varias cosas-

Amy y cream se sentaron a un lado de rouge y amy le pregunto…

rouge, ¿que pasa? ¿Por que estas tan decaída? Es algo raro verte asi, siempre andas pensando en tus joyas...- dijo amy con curiosidad-

bueno.. esque en el verano yo conocí a un chico… y cuando acabaron las vacaciones ya no lo volví a ver… ¡lo hubieras visto! ¡Es tan guapo! ¡que parece una joya!- dijo rouge mientras sus ojos se iluminaban-

¿y como se llama tu príncipe? - amy hizo una sonrisa picara y sus ojso tambien se tornaron picaros-

se llama ¡shadow the hedgehog!, lo conocí en un centro comercial llamado ARK- contesto contenta-

¡ah! ¡que bien!- dijo amy sonriendo mientras escribia algo en su libretita-

amy...- comento rouge viendo raro a amy-

¡dime!- amy le contesto con una sonrisa mientras seguia escribiendo-

¿desde hace cuanto tiempo llevan ese traje de detective?-rouge señalaba a cream y a amy que tenian un traje estilo shelock holmes-

no se... apareció solito ¡muajaja!- amy solto una risa malvada-

esta bien...- dijo rouge con un tono de sospecha-

¡ven cream!- amy jalo a cream y se la llevo a otro lado-

¿tan rápido se van?-dijo rouge con un rostro de curiosidad-

emm si esque… tenemos que…- ve rapido a una chica gata a esta ahciendo malabares con fuego- tenemos que… ¡ir con esa gata!- dijo amy mientras seguian caminando lejos de ahi-

¡ah! ¿por que me jalas amy?- cream apenas podia caminar de la velocidad que amy la estaba jalando fuera del lugar-

para averiguar mas sobre ese chico shadow…. Y supongo que espio sabe algo.. después de todo, ¿el es un espía no?- comento amy mientras se acercaban al centro del patio-

chi... pero también es de juego...- dijo cream mientras soltaba la mano de amy y caminaba normalmente-

¡no importa! de todos modos ¿es inteligente no?- amy seguia caminando-

¡es cierto! ¡vamos!- las dos aceleraron el paso y llegaron a una esquina oscura del colegio-

¡espio!- amy grito el nombre del chico camaleon por todo el lugar-

¡no grites! estoy alado tuyo...- espio se tapaba las orejas por el ruido que hacia amy-

jeje ¡perdón!- amy junto sus manos, cerro un ojo y se disculpo con espio-

¿y bien? ¿para que me quieres?- espio salio de las sombras y tambien saco una mesa y una silla y se sento-

¡ah! si necesitamos información sobre una persona en especial...- dijo amy sacando otra silla de no se donde y se sento-

pero toda información necesita que pagarse…. ¿Con que me pagaras?- dijo espio con algo de desinteres-

mmm... ten- amy saco unas monedas de su bolsa del pantalon- para que vallas a jugar allá a los juegos del centro comercial- amy le dio las monedas y espio se las guardo en su uniforme-

¡bien!… *ejem..* ¿bueno que nesecitan?- despues de una exclamaciond e alegria, espio regreso a su semblante serio otra vez-

necesitamos información de un chico llamado shadow the hedgehog…- cream tomo una postura seria y vio a espio con ojos serios-

¿shadow? Si, si lo conozco el y yo jugamos en los videojuegos de allá del centro comercial ARK- dijo espio colocando sus manos juntas-

y si es buena onda?- pregunto amy con curiosidad-

si.. aunque es muy callado- dijo espio mientras mantenia una mirada seria-

¿entonces ese tal shadow es bueno no?- dijo amy mientras apuntaba algo en su libretita y cream tambien-

pues si, supongo- dijo espio mientras cruzo sus brazos-

bueno, gracias por el dato nos vemos- amy se despidio con una sonrisa y camino y cream la siguio, mientras que espio desaparecio en las sombras-

Ya en la salida de clases todos se dirigían a sus casa cuando cream vio a un extraño erizo parecido a sonic solo que este es negro y este erizo se dirigía a la oficina del director-

amy, ¿no es ese sonic?-pregunto cream apuntando hacia el erizo negro-

¿sonic? ¡¿donde?!- Y amy volteo a ver al erizo de negro y lo vio bien- cream ese no es sonic es…. y amy fue interrumpida por rouge-

el no es sonic el es shadow- dijo rouge dando un paso hacia adelante detras de amy y vio fijamente al erizo negro-


	3. el chico nuevo y ¿celos?

Rouge: el es shadow the hedgehog nOn

Amy: ah!! con q es el??? Se ve malo no creen?

Rouge: amy!!! el no es malo - mira si no me crees vallamos con el

Rouge: hola shadow!! n.n

Shadow se levanto de su lugar y vio a rouge acercarse

Shadow: eh?-shadow voltea para ver quien le habla-

Rouge: como estas shadow!!! nOn

Shadow: oh hola rouge como estas?

Rouge: bien n.n oie sahdow iras al centro comercial ARK hoy? O.o

Shadow: ARK….

Rouge: q pasa?

Shadow: no se si vuelva a ir ahí….

Rouge: pero por q? q paso??

Shadow: la otra vez enfrente de mi…. Asesinaron a una amiga…. Fue dos dias después de vernos tu y yo….

Rouge: oh!! Lo siento mucho shadow

Shadow: si… bueno

Secretaria: sr. Shadow por favor pase cone l director –o-

Shadow: bueno me tengo q ir nos vemos rouge….

Rouge: pobrecito….. ó.ò

Después de q shadow se mete a la oficina a rouge le llega un balonaso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza ._. - eso debio de doler.

Rouge: grrrrr ò.ó quien fue el pensativo q me lanzo ese balonazo?¡ ò.ó

Atrás de un erizo azul salia un equidna rojo…..

Equidna: fui yo!!!!-o-

Rouge: knuckles cabeza de..!!!! ahora mismo te hago pagar!!!

Knuckles: no si no me alcansas!!! -o-

Amy: ahí van otra vez

cream: chip :3 nunca cambian n.n, hey!! noe s ese sonic el q esta ahí? Vamos a saludarlo!!! nOn

amy: ok n.n

amy y cream llegan con sonic q estaba hablando con un niño zorro…

amy: sonic!!!

sonic: ay no es amy --se esconde atrás del niño zorro.

amy: - por q te escondes atras de tails? acaso…. Te gusto??? o.o

sonic:_ ya quisieras 9.9-_no esque… emm por ahí paso el directory ya saben q no me llevo con ese director –o-

amy: aaa tienes razon n.n, bueno, oie q te aprece si vamos hoy al centro comercial!!! nOn

sonic: mmm no lo se…. esta bien n.n

amy: q bien!!!

cream-dirigiendose hacia tails-: oie tails…

tails: dime cream o.o

cream: emm saves algo sobre la niña nueva en mi salon?

tails: te refieres a la chica mapache?

Cream: si…

Tails: ah!! ella aver deja veo…. Ah!! ya me acuerdo ella se llama amrine the raccoon y antes estaba aquí en este colegio solamente q cuando sus papas los cambiaron de ciudad por su trabajo entonces se tuvo q mudar pero parece q ah regresado….

Cream: y… es buena amiga?....

Tails: eh? ah!! si si lo es n.n pero cream o.o por q pones esa cara?

Cream: u.u esque…. Crees q ella y charmy….

Tails: ah!! ya veo lo q pasa - crees q ella puede ser la novia de charmy…. verdad cream?

Cream: eh? nooooo ¬¬ por q dices eso?¡ o///o

Tails: por dos cosas: la primera: te preocupas demaciadp.. y la segunda w estas sonrojada XD

Cream: eh?? –saca un espejito de su estuche- _es cierto tengo q pensar en algo rapido O.O_

Cream: ve a la chica gata de la mañana y va con ella ( ._. corriendo o.o)

Gata: q bueno es estar ahciendo nada –w-

Cream: holaa nOn como te llamas? o-o

Blaze: me llamo blaze… y tu?

Cream: me llamo cream :3

Blaze: ah ya n.n y… en q año estas?

Cream: pase a primero de primaria nOn x3 y tu? o-o

Blaze: yo me llamo blaze the cat y pase a tercero de secundaria vengo de otra ciudad jeje

Cream: OoO nOn ajas n.n oie!! Quieres ir conmigo y unos amigos al centro comercial??

Blaze: no se… mmm no puedo… tengo q ir a otro lado.. lo siento…

Cream: ó.ò aaa ta bien n.n buen o me voy cuidate!!!

Blaze: si.. si… adios..

Cream se va corriendo hacia amy….

Amy: ah!! cream a qui estas bueno nos vamos ya? n.n

Cream: sip!!! n.n y bien? o.o si vamos a ir al centro comercial? o.o

Amy: sip n.n ah!! oie no invitaras a charmy?

Cream: eh? no…. no lo invitare…

Amy: por q? si son los mejores amigos o.o??

Cream: eramos… decidi… dejar de hablarle….

Amy: pero por q?¡

Cream: por q el tiene a esa chica… es mas linda q yo… y…-la interrumpe amy-

Amy: no digas toerias cream!!! sie n verdad te gusta el ve por el!! No lo dejes ir!!!

Cream: es mejor q encuentre a alguien mas… ya… me rindo….

Atrás venia charmy platicando con marine…..

Charmy: ah!! no me digas!! Jaja y q hiciste después??? o.o

Marine: aaa pues después de q me dejo ahí abandonada en la playa me decidí meterme al mar XD

Charmy: jaja tu siempre encontrando el lado bueno a las cosas n.n

Marine: hye.. no esta ahí tu novia? X3

Charmy: sssshh!!! No es mi novia -

Marine: por lo qme has contado yo pienso lo contrario 9.9

Charmy: solo hemso ido de dia de campo con vector y su mama -

Marine: si, si –o-

Charmy: -, ven vamso alla n.n

Marine: con quien? Tu novia? X3

Charmy: uyyy u.u**** ya pues…

Charmy se acerca a cream y la saluda

Charmy: hola cream!!!! nOn

Cream volteo y con una cara no tan alegre…..

Cream: hola charmy

Charmy: n.n oie cream quieres acompañarnos a marine y a mi a nuestras casas?

Cream: mmm no se… necesito q llegar a mi casa rapido.. lo siento sera otro dia….- se va caminando-

Charmy: q raro amy.. saves por q se porta asi?

Amy: …

Charmy: amy? o.o

Amy: eh? disculpa.. estaba buscandoa sonic n.n

Charmy: ooooook… bueno parece q yo y marine nos iremos juntos ven marine n.n

Marine: e-espera charmy!!!- charmy se fue corriendo y marine lo estaba siguiendo..-


	4. un malentendido amoroso

El plan de cream, u.u según ella esta saliendo bien pero q dice charmy….

Charmy y marine estaban en la casa de charmy….

Marine: charmy?... estas bien?...

Charmy: emm si.. estoy bien…

Espio: pero si no has tocado tu comida charmy!! -

Charmy: déjame!!!

Charmy se levanta rápido de la mesa y se va volando a su cuarto…

Un cocodrilo estaba lavando unos vasos en el lava vajillas y dijo" q le pasa ahora?"

Espio: no lo se vector… pero deja ir a hablar con el…

Marine: no.. iré yo…

Espio: bueno marine ya q tu eres su amiga de la infancia tal vez tu lo puedas comprender mejro que nosotros

Marine: n.n bueno

Marine se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de charmy y pregunto…

Marine: ¿charmy?... ¿estas bien?...

Charmy: no te importa!!!- se escuchaban como cosas tirandosa y rompiendose

Mientras tanto en una casa un poco lúgubre…

Shadow: ¿ya son las 3:30? tan rápido… ummm-suspiro-

Mama: hijo cuanto falta para que te vallas?-pregunto la mama de shadow-

Shadow: no se…,de uan vez correme- en tono sarcastico-me iré a las 5:00-dijo shadow mientras seguia escuchando musica

Mama: ok solo… ten cuidado hijo… no te valla a pasa lo mismo que ah…

Shadow: ya entendí ¿si?-dijo algo molesto

Mama: lo siento hijo…

Shadow: no hay problema ya… iré a caminar al parque- dijo tomando unas llaves que estaban en una mesa y cerrando la puerta…-

Mama: mm pobre u.u la muerte de su mejor amiga si lo daño u.u-dijo mientras seguia leyendo un libro de cómo tratar con adolescentes algo frios-

Shadow iba caminando por el parque cuando se encontró una equidna naranja con un top blanco y unos pescadores de mezclilla q estaba tratando de alcanzar algo de un árbol…

Shadow: ¿eh? disculpa… ¿que haces?

Equidna: oh… trato de bajar algo que se me fue allá arriba….-señalando a la parte de arriba donde se veia como algo azul y amarillo-

Shadow: ¿ese chao?-señalo shadow-

Equidna: si…

Shadow: bueno-shadow se trepa al árbol y después de subir unos metros….-

La equidna estaba viendo a otros lados con cara de preocupación sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo shadow…

Shadow bajo del árbol con el chao en los brazos…

Shadow: aquí esta tu chao….-dijo entregandoselo-

Equidna: oh!! Gracias!!! Ah!! se me olvido presentarme me llamo tikal, tikal the equidna n.n y el tuyo?

Shadow: mi nombre es shadow, shadow the hedgehog

Shadow comenzó a caminar, a alejarse sin decir nada….

Tikal: hey!! o-oie….

Shadow: ¿que?

Tikal:_ vamos Tikal tu puedes-_pensaba Tikal mientars se animaba a invitarlo un helado-

Shadow:_ si lo haces puede q ella salga lastimada… se parece mucho a ella.. u.u q hago?...._

tikal: shadow?....

shadow: emmm…

tikal: lo sabia… justo como todos los hombres…. Bueno… no te preocupes… no era mi intención molestar…. Mejor me voy…

shadow: no!! Espera tikal.. esque… no quiero q salgas lastimada…..

tikal: por q dices eso shadow?

sahdow: ….hace unos 5 días… murió una amiga muy querida…., y ene stos momento no estoy de tanto humor…-dijo algo enojado-

Tikal: oh!! Cuanto lo siento….-dijo disculpándose-

Shadow: no necesito que sientas lastima…

Tikal: no por q dices eso?... ah!! ya recuerdo fue el incidente en el centro comercial ARK?

Shadow: si….

Tikal: esa no fue culpa tuya shadow!!! fue una pelea entre la policía de GUN y unos asaltantes….

Shadow: si… Maria y yo íbamos corriendo saliendo del centro comercial… sin darnos cuenta de q ahí enfrente estaba ese tiroteo… cuando salimos…. Ella salio primero.. y….. le dieron un disparo… y lo ultimo q me dijo fue que hiciera a las personas felices… no importa que.. que se lo prometía… se lo prometí.. Aunque me cuesta trabajo… completar la promesa… lo haré…-con una cara de decisión-

Tikal: que noble promesa n.n

Tikal: ¿y bien? a ¿donde te dirigías?-pregutno con curiosidad-

Shadow:¿al centro comercial ARK vienes?

Tikal: si!!!-dijo muy animada y levantando una bolsa azul del piso y dejando libre al chao se acerco a shadow-

Mientras tanto en casa de charmy…..

Marine: charmy?...

El sonido de cosas rompiendose habia terminado después de 3 minutos de espera afuera se escucha que le quitaron el seguro a la puerta…

Marine entra y ve a charmy que esta acostado en su cama dormido y fotos de cream rotas…

Marine: estabas dormido… _ se ve tierno mientras duerme jiji-_piensa mientras se sienta aladito de el viendolo dormir

Marine iba saliendo del cuando charmy despertó

Charmy: marine…. Crees.. que… ¿cream esta enojada conmigo?...

Marine: ¿por que dices eso charmy?...

Charmy: por la forma como se porto en la salida…. Siento que hice algo mal… pero.. ¿que?...- empieza a sollozar otra vez-

Marine abraza a charmy como si el fuera un hermano para ella

Marine: ya charmy.. ya… no te preocupes… charmy ya paso.. Tranquilo estoy segura que ella tiene una razón por la cual portarse así tal vez no le fue bien tal vez se enojo con una amiga suya o no se tranquilo– le da un beso en la mejilla-

Charmy: gracias… marine… por estar conmigo siempre.. jeje me hisiste sentir mejor n.n oie!!

Marine: jeje denada n.n y dime-dice atenta-

Charmy: ¿que te parece si vamos al centro comercial?

Marine: ¿a cual? ¿Al centro comercial angel island? O al ¿ARK?

Charmy: al ARK n.n

Marine: ok n.n

Mientras tanto en al entrada del centro comercial ARK….

Rouge: el debería estar por aquí-dijo muy ansiosa y feliz rouge esperando a alguien…-

Amy: ¿estas segura rouge? y ¿por que te vestiste tan cómodamente?

Rouge: aaa pues como ya sabes shadow juega a esa maquina de baile ¿verdad? nOn

Amy: emmm si…

Rouge: pues vamos!!!

Rouge vestía un pantalón de mezclilla no ajustado y una blusa de tirantes

Amy en cambio usaba su camisa y pantalón ( similares a los que uso en sonic riders)

Rouge: muy bien entremos!!

Mientras tanto en la sala de juegos del centro comercial….

Tikal: shadow o.o ¿que estamos buscando?

Shadow: el pump it up

Tikal: ¿pump it up?

Shadow: si mira es ese-señala un juego que esta ahí era una maquina de baile una plataforma con flechas en las esquinas

Tikal: ._. se ve complicado -

Estaba en al pantalla un demo play y tikal se subió y casi se caía pero por suerte shadow la logro atrapar…

Afuera de ahí amy y rouge estaban caminando y rouge pudo alcanzar a ver a shadow solo vio el y pensó que estaba recargado entonces se adelante pero vio a shadow con una equidna

Rouge: hey! sha-….-guardo un poco de silencio y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una banca…-

Amy: ¿rouge?... ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada amy-

Rouge con una leve sonrisa le contesto suavemente a amy:

Si amy… estoy bien- y diciendo esto rouge camino hacia donde estaban shadow y tikal-

Amy se quedo sentada en la banca mientras miraba a rouge como iba a hacia shadow y tikal…

Amy se paro y siguió a rouge temiendo lo malo que podría ocurrir, conocía el carácter de su amiga.. si rouge estaba enojada no era nada bueno….

Mientras tanto en otra parte del centro comercial….

Aquí estamos hija cómprate lo que quieras mientras yo voy a que me peinen en ese peinador ¿ok hija?- dijo vanilla con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Esta bien mama yo iré allá a jugar- señala un lugar de maquinas-

Mmm esta mas seria de lo normal… ¿que le pasara a cream?- pensó vanilla mientras caminaba hacia la peluquería-

Mientras tanto en el salón de juegos….

Tu… tu me… detuviste…-tikal se sonrojo levemente mientras que shadow la dejaba poco a poco…

Este… bueno… te ibas a caer ¿no?... era lo mas razonable de hacer…-respondio shadow desvaindo la mirada un poco-

Rouge se acercaba mas y cuando ya estuvo a una distancia como para que shadow la escuchara hablo….

Ho-hola shadow…- tartamudeo rouge con un tono un poco triste…

Eh?-shadow volteo para ver a rouge y le respondio- hola rouge, ¿vienes a jugar?

No se jugar….- rouge contesto con un poco de desgano…-

Pues yo te enseño….-le dijo shadow con un poco de animo en su tono-

Y ¿yo?- pregunto tikal-

pues súbete también!!-dijo shadow animandolas a subir-

Y shadow les puso el juego y todo y las chicas empezaron a bailar un lenta

Hey shadow… veo que le estas enseñando a rouge y a esa… equidna…- dijo amy con un tono como de sospecha-

No me digas que tu también quieres aprender….- Dijo shadow con un poco de mala gana-

Emm no... tengo a otra persona que creo q me ayudara…- presumio amy y pose una pose-

Si hablas del erizo que anda por allá-señalando a un erizo azul q estaba caminando junto con un zorro amarillo de dos colas- no creo que el sepa…-con un tono de presuncion y serio-

A si?¡ pues te aseguro a que el te gana!!!! – el tono que uso amy contra shadow pareció un desafió-

Jajaja ¿¿crees que el me gane??- dijo shadow con un tono de superioridad-

Entonces te crees mejor que mi sonic ¿eh?- volvio a presumir amy-

Amy corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar a donde estaba ese erizo azul y se regreso jalándolo del brazo…

Amy!! por que me jalas!!-dijo el joven erizo azulado un poco agotado-

Quiero que le juegues a ese chico de ahí unas retas entre tu y el en ese juego de baile!!- dijo amy un poco acelerada-

Emm pero…. No tengo nada contra el- sonic se trato de zafar del abrazo de su amiga pero no pudo-

Vamos o tienes miedo de perder….- el tono de voz de shadow se había escuchado un poco mas fuerte-

¿Yo? Miedo jeje mira… ¡te enseñare lo q es bailar!!– con una pose altiva-

Esta bien…. entonces.. sube…- dijo shadow con tranquilidad-

Sonic subió a la plataforma y cuando iban a empezar a jugar shadow puso una canción difícil para empezar a jugar

¿Esta bien esta? ¿En que la juegas?- dijo shadow mientras

Es… chimera-dijo sonic un poco tartamudeando-

Si.. ¿en que la juegas?-volvió a preguntar shadow

En hard… y ¿tu?- le contesto sonic-

En hard también….-contesto shadow-

Emmm sahdow.. ¿¿esta seguro q esta bien esto??- pregunto tikal con un poco de miedo-

Claro tikal además… yo ganare….

Pero.. pero esa canción es casi un suicidio…- bajo al cabeza tikal con tristeza-

Oh vamos tikal no pasara nada además no la estamos jugando en crazy- el tono de shadow se escucho muy seguro que de si mismo-

Mientras tanto en la entrada del centro comercial….

Y bien charmy ¿a donde quieres ir??- pregunto marine a charmy que estaba escuchando música en un reproductor de música-

Bien… pues no se que te parece si vamos a donde hay muchos juegos?? Y jugamos en esas maquinitas de tickets – pregunto charmy con mucho animo-

Bien entonces vallamos allá charmy- con esto marine tomo la mano de charmy y se lo llevo casia arrastras hasta el lugar de juegos…-

Mientras que todo estaban en sus asuntos alguien mas entro al lugar….

Muy bien… aquí no me encontrare con ese…. niño- dijo cream un poco enojada, y después de dar un suspiro se dirigió hacia el mostrador para ponerle dinero a su tarjeta de juego y…..

Tu… ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto cream con un tono verdaderamente serio y un poco frio-

Cream….- dijo charmy con tono serio-


	5. de mal en peor un enredo amoroso

Cream…-dijo charmy con un tono muy serio- no pensé encontrarte aquí… esta- * lo interrumpió cream*

Si charmy estoy bien.. ahora.. alejate… no quiero verte…- le contesto cream con un tono muy frió-

Vamos charmy.. no te pongas asi… esta bien… te aseguro… que.. encontraras a alguien mejor…- dijo marine mientras esta le secaba als algrimas con su dedo indice-

Si… emm bueno… sigamos marine… quiero.. irme a otra parte q no sea aquí…- con un poco de tristeza en su voz y sus cara y unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo charmy se dio vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida-

Charmy… _ tengo q hablar muy seriamente con esa tipa… no dejare ueq nadie lastime hacia charmy_…-pensó marine y mientras caminaba con mucha prisa hasta donde estaba cream y cuando llego hasta donde estaba cream marine le dio forzó a darse la vuelta girándola de su hombro y quedando frente afrente , después de eso marine le dio una cachetada a cream-

Pero que te pasa?¡- dijo cream sobandose su mejilla derecha- por que me golpeas?¡

Por lo que le hiciste a charmy!!! no puedo quedarme parada como tonta y ver como tu una simple niña lo trata como basura!!!

Amy interfirió entre las dos chicas mientras shadow y sonic se quedaban viéndolas

Hey hey!! chicas tranquilas!!! ¿¿¿Que pasa aquí??? ¿¿¿Por que se pelean???- pregunto amy tratando de parar a cream que le iba a dar una patada a marine-

no es de tu incumbencia!!!- dicho esto cream se dio al vuelta y le saco la lengua a marine y se fue coriendo-

y ¿bien? que paso aquí?- amy dirigió la pregunta hacia marine-

ella trata muy mal a charmy…- dijo marine con un tono serio y triste a la vez-

pero ¿por que le pegaste a cream? ¿ella que te hizo?- volvió a preguntar amy-

ella… lastimo bien feo los sentimientos de charmy…- tono serio-

mientras ellas estaban arreglando esto entre shadow, tikal y rouge había otra discusión…

shadow… entonces… ¿quien es ella?- pregunto rouge señalando a la equidna naranja-

ella se llama tikal- dijo shadow-

shadow… ella… es.. ¿tu novia?...- pregunto tikal muy apenada y muy nerviosa-

no… ella no es mi novia….. es mi amiga…. ¿por que te preocupa eso tikal?- pregunto shadow serio-

eh eh… no es nada… jeje bueno… parece que me tengo que ir…. Nos vemos…- dicho esto tikal también se fue del lugar-

hey hey!! ¿¿¿pues que pasa aquí??? No entiendo nada….- dijo sonic muy confundido-

pues… que son problemas de amores sonic… tu… ¿¿quieres tener problemas de amores conmigo??- pregunto amy muy emocionada-

emmm… no mejor no…- y sonic se hecho a correr-

marine ya se había ido… todos se habían ido cada quien a su casa, buscar respuestas en su mente… o platicar consigo mismo o misma…. Dejando a shadow parado, solo en el pump it up

No!! donde estará!!! No lo encuentro!!!! Maldición…. Donde estas charmy…- diciendo esto marine iba corriendo por todo el centro comercial-

Mientras tanto en un parque…

mi.. mi vida no sirve… debí de saberlo desde hace un momento… que aquel que yo quería tanto… tendría novia… yo.. tikal… soy tonta… no merezco el amor de nadie…. por que… por que a mi…? Mmm no se vale… yo lo amo.. el em gusta… shadow… desde la primera vez que te vi… te ame…. Pero.. aun asi… se que fue por primera vez… aun asi… sientoq eu me gusta el.. – dijo tikal para si misma mientras lloraba en una banca-

tienes que decidirte Tikal si en verdad lo amas o es puro amor pasajero… tu mimsa lo dijiste apenas lo conoces asi que no puedes estar muy segura, tu tika, tienes al respuesta- dijo una coz extraña y uan figura que se formaba con las gotas de lluvia…-

mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial…

ya te encontré!!! Charmy!!!!!- le grito marine a charmy mientras el estaba sentado viendo al cielo nublado-

charmy volteo y al verla le dijo….

Oh.. marine… eres tu… hola…- dijo charmy medio triste-

Charmy.. no me gusta verte triste.. y lo sabes bien… charmy… se que este… no es un buen momento para decir esto… pero… tu.. me…-cuando iba a terminar la frase al interrumpieron-

Tu ¡¿que?! ¡¿eh?! ahora si te pasas!!!

Marine se dio la vuelta y vio a cream y cuando menos se lo esperó esta le dio un puñetazo en el cachete-haciendo que el saliera sangre de la nariz y dejandole un buen moreton ahí-

Cream!!! no te creí capaz de eso!!!!... eres…. La peor amiga que eh tenido!!! - dijo charmy muy molesto-

Al escuchar esto cream retrocedió dos pasos…

Yo… yo solo…. Te quería proteger… charmy….-dijo cream muy apenada y casi llorando-

Mira niña no te entiendo… primero me tratas como basura.. y ahora me sales con esto!!!-dijo charmy aun mas molesto-

Yo.. lo siento….- cream se hecho correr mientras lloraba- _ pero que hice… por que hice eso?... no.. yo no la quería dañar tanto…¿ por q?.... amor.. eres malo!!!!-_

Charmy tomo a marine del cuello y las piernas y la llevo a la enfermería del centro comercial y ahí la atendieron

Mientras tanto con sonic y amy….

Sonic.. yo….- dijo amy con mucha pena-

¿Te gusto no es así amy?- dijo sonic con un tono serio-

Pues.. si… quieres.. ser mi novio sonic?- dijo amy muy sonrojada-

Em… amy… pues…. Yo te quiero…. Pero…..- empezo a decir sonic-

¿Pero?...- contesto amy con un poco de desilusión-

Pero tu no me gustas….- dijo sonic con un tono aun mas serio-

Esto para amy fue como si le hubieran cortado su hilo de vida… esto para amy fue como si su vida acabaría y amy corrió soltando lagrimas y tratando de secárselas….

Mientras tanto con shadow…..

Mmm esta rara rouge y tikal….- dijo shadow con un aire de fastidio- me pregunto ¿que les pasara?... bueno ya acabe de jugar… ya me voy….- cuando dijo esto shadow se bajo del pump it up y se dirigió a la salida-

Un día raro no crees compañera?- dijo una de las cajeras-

Si… nunca había visto esto antes aquí… será posible… que…. shadow al fin allá encontrado a su verdadero amor?...-pregunto la otra cajera-

No lo se compañera por que al parecer a shadow no le gustan ellas me parece que es al revés…- dijo la primera cajera-

Tienes razón…- dijo la segunda cajera-

Al siguiente día… era sábado y todos los niños estaban jugando en el parque y dos niños estaban platicando en una banca…

Marine…-dijo charmy un poco serio-

Dime charmy ¿que pasa?- lo mira con una cara preocupada-

Crees que… cream… ¿será igual que antes?...- pregunto charmy con una cara triste-

Mira charmy ya no pienses mas en esa niña que te hizo sentir mal mejor vamos a jugar!!!-dijo marine con una gran sonrisa y se dirigieron hasta una estructura en forma de barco de juguete que estaba en un arenero-

_Es raro… cuando estoy a su lado… siento… mucha felicidad.. Compañía.. Seguridad… pero yo lo tengo que sentir feliz por esa niña… que le hace daño… no te preocupes charmy… yo te protegeré de esa niña- pensó marine mientras jugaba con charmy-_

¡¡Vamos marine!! ¡¡Ven!!- dijo charmy desde lo alto del mástil del barco-

Ahí voy!!-dijo marine subiendo por las redes-

Mientras tanto en la casa de sonic…

Sonic ven ayúdame por favor quiero bajar esto pero no alcanzo…- dijo una eriza tratando de alcanzar una caja q estaba en la parte de arriba-

¿Por que yo? Ahí esta manic también- reprocho sonic-

Si.. Pero manic esta dormido y tu no- le contesto al eriza-

Y como a mi si me despiertas ¿eh? estaba dormido, ¿sabes Sonia?-le puso unos ojos fulminantes sonic a sonia-

Perdón pero me gusta molestarte – contesto con una risa-

Jaja que gracioso y ¿donde esta nuestra madre?-pregunto sonic

Mmm nuestra madre salio de compras… jeje ahorita regresa- contesto sonia-

ya abajo…

Muy bien ahí tienes tu caja yo me voy- dijo sonic dirigiéndose a la puerta-

ok… esta bien si planeas irte en pijama- rió un poco sonia-

emmm ya lo savia… solo te estaba probando…- se regreso sonic y se fue a su cuarto-

Mientras tanto en la casa de amy….

Hija ¿adonde vas?-pregunta una eriza un poco mas grande de altura q amy-

Mama iré al centro comercial-dijo amy; amy iba vestida con un pantalón acampanado unos tenis rosas y una camisa blanca-

Esta bien solo que no vengas tan tarde ¿eh?-le respondió la mama-

Si, si no vendré tarde lo se…- le dijo amy y cerro la puerta- si me apuro tal vez lo alcance ahí vamos!!-dijo amy mientras corría-

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial ARK….

Shadow estaba en el mismo lugar q la otra vez y cuando vio a rouge decidió ir a saludarla…

Hola rouge…-saludo shadow con su tono serio de siempre-

Oh... Hola shadow…-respondió rouge—esta vez rouge iba vestida de color morado y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y un top morado y el pantalón era negro-

Oie rouge vienes de compras?-pregunto shadow-

Si… y tu supongo que vienes a jugar ¿no?- le respondió rouge-

No.. Yo vengo con una amiga a ver una película…-respondió shadow-

Oh.. Ya veo bueno yo me voy jeje tengo que comprar ya sabes- dijo rouge con un tono animado- _ seguro q va con esa equidna…-_ pensó rouge mientras caminaba hacia una tienda de ropa-

Tengo que apresurarme.. se me hará tarde para la película que el y yo veremos…- dijo tikal mientras corría sin parar y casi se estrellaba contra un peatón-

Ya en la entrada del cine…

Valla.. Llegaste pensé que no llegarías…-dijo shadow levantándose de una banca-


End file.
